(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for alternative simulation of a logistics infrastructure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a logistics infrastructure is established by collecting administration result data depending on the object of the establishment and establishing an alternative by using a tool that can create an optimal scheme for manual support after defining analysis methodologies and a scheme for establishing an infrastructure. The performing method and a verified method after simulation by modeling in order to improve a process in a short-term strong point are adopted.
In this case, much time is taken to collect conditions for newly establishing the infrastructure, collect data in which adjustment of a jurisdiction coverage, etc. are administrated for each object in order to adjust a load between a delivery station and a logistics center, and collect data for improving the process, etc. In addition, since a long-term infrastructure establishment plan is established by establishing alternatives by referring to various methodologies for each requirement for establishing each alternative, the methods should repeatedly perform the same work as necessary.
Further, data for establishing the alternative should be created and utilized by a demand estimation method, but it is not easy to grasp a problem in an actual strong point of the infrastructure and between the infrastructures and previous verification for a short-term alternative is impossible, such that verification of validation for a problem that may occur by applying the short-term alternative to an actual administration environment is impossible.
A simulator that supports establishment of a long-term logistics infrastructure establishment plan and uses an infrastructure load analysis simulation function drawn substantially similar to an actual infrastructure environment is required. Further, creation of a future amount required to establish the long-term logistics infrastructure establishment plan, creation of administration reference data, and detailed analysis of an infrastructure load analysis should be able to be used by acquiring simulation input data from the existing logistics administration system.
Further, a simulator that can simulate a process for each post type in the logistics strong point, a transport method between logistics strong points, and a working process of the delivery station, etc., and that can grasp a sorting work load in the logistics strong point and between the logistics strong points, a transport load, a communication quality, administration cost, etc., is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.